Good Samaritan
by fishylishy
Summary: -TP Oneshot-Midna is shocked by a simple deed that Link performs on a shopping trip to Castle Town. She knows that there's something in him, something that isn't even related to the Triforce, that makes him like that.


**Hey, everyone! I felt like writing this story, based off a commercial I saw last night which had the logo "Citizen Soldier" on it. That inspired me deeply to write this story, Good Samaritan. Takes place during TP, probably while they're supposed to be gathering Mirror Shards.**

"Link!" Midna hissed, her high, harp-like voice at a low level of venom as the arch-entrance of Castle Town shaded the two. The cobblestone streets and walls provided a cool temperature, and this shocked Midna**. **_Shading_ was a new concept, amongst other things. _Nevermind, anyway. What is he doing?_ She yanked her thoughts from the grand architecture of the town to Link's little shopping trip. "We're supposed to be heading towards—"

"You know that I need supplies," He responded, seemingly to himself, or so it would seem to the normal people in Castle Town. Link was, quite literally, talking to his shadow. Not letting Midna's pouts and questions stop him from his goal of making a few purchases, he sauntered on. "If I go _now,_ I'll just die." _It's like I'm teaching manners. A career path I indeed did not consider_, Link mused. A chuckle rose to his lips, brightening his crystal blue irises.

"I hate to admit it, but I'm _not_ one for shopping trips," Midna responded as he weaved his way through a stream of town-goers, all of which who were laughing like little children and were missing teeth. Disgusted, Midna remembered aloud that she had always just created her needs by magic.

Link stopped in a crowded stall that was offering fruit shaped bombs. Curiously, he asked, "Excuse me, sir, are these as effective as the usual ones?". His voice, as Midna observed, was a polite and soft murmur, like the purr of a cat. It was calming in that same essence. Hearing a reply that Midna could not, he thanked the man before going on.

"Why didn't you just buy those, Link?" Midna asked tryingly.

"They were fakes…fruit bombs. Ha," He chuckled before visiting another few weapon supply huts and stalls, all covered with golden awnings that would protect them if it happened to rain.

Midna's patience was running short. _My kingdom is waiting_, she reminded herself. _Zelda, too, is waiting to be reawakened._ She had to add that mentally. Her thoughts weren't solely her's anymore. Zelda had a little bit of private insight.

_Midna, try not to be so impatient. He must recover and buy new supplies._ A feminine, mellowed out voice echoed in the emptiness of Midna's head. _Oh, I just love hearing voices in my head, REALLY, Zelda._ And there was a giggle. _And what do you mean by recover?_

_Did you not notice? His left shoulder, Midna, was hit in Arbiter's Grounds. He didn't want you to know, I assume. _Horrified, Midna looked up and gaped at the little wound in Link's shoulder. There was a dulling red stain over it, on his tunic, but nothing more. _An arrow wound._

She was rewarded by her scouting. _You must pay attention, Midna. Step outside yourself._ It faded gently, leaving her mind to herself once again. Link, as she noticed, was stopping to chat with a small child. Low-class, probably. The child was scrawny, dirty, and her clothes were composed of sacks.

The girl had been crying. The little red streaks on her cheeks proved that. "What's wrong?" Link asked, putting his hands on her shoulders. She looked up, a little startled that the Hero of Hyrule was talking to her.

"My brother passed away and my mama's illness is weakening her." She was only six years of age, and Midna was stunned that a child that small would know of such serious matters.

Link smiled sadly. "You know what? When I'm fighting, I'm actually pretty stupid. I loose things and get hurt. I'm no different than anybody else." What was he trying to do?! Scare the girl?

"Really?" It sounded more like 'weally', but Midna didn't comment.

"Yes. And even though I have the courage to fight, I'm certainly not good at it," He paused for a moment, satisfied with himself as he continued. Midna listened in, curious. "Sometimes we need a little boost." He took off his hat—his beloved floppy green _hat_ bestowed to him by the _Goddesses_—and put it on the dirty child's head. Midna's jaw went slack.

The child cried out in obvious joy. Link laughed and walked to one final stall, owned by a pudgy old man. He bought a few potions and a bomb. The sun was fading, leaving the sky a perfect pink that gave off a calming aura.

As they left the town, off to the nearly deserted path to the Zora's Domain, Midna was bursting with questions. "Why'd you do that?!" She looked at his hat-less head. _He looks better without the hat, though,_ Midna couldn't help but admit that simple fact. His ruffled, ashy blonde hair fell on his forehead and stopped half-way on his ears.

"Because she needed it."

"The Goddesses—"

"What about them? They'll give me a new one, I'm sure. And if not, I'll live." He winked at her. Midna swallowed her questions and started to think of a new nickname for him. A title. Something better than Mr. Hero. Midna bit her lip. _Good Samaritan. I like that._ And though she would never understand why he gave up his prized hat to a gutter-living child, she knew one thing. He had a good reason.

**Ehhheehhehee! How'd you all like it? I know, short and cheap on the descriptions. But, hey, I write what I write. This is what I want in your review—don't put any critismn except this, please. I am extremely certain that this method helps me.**

**One comment—on what you liked/what I'm doing right.**

**Two questions either about the idea/plot, or something from inside the story.**


End file.
